Pergi
by Profe Fest
Summary: Memori selalu membawa masa kelam untuk Mammon, kenangan selalu mengingatkannya tanpa henti pada sosok seorang Fon./"Mau bersamaku, Mammon?"/FonMammon Fic. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! RnR?


**Title : Pergi**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Pairing : FonMammon**

**Warning : BL, typo(s), OOC, dan hal nista lain.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

_Now playing: Again – Shigatsu Kimi no Uso OST_

.

.

.

Mammon melihatnya dengan jelas waktu itu, tanpa satu pun sensor yang menutupi pandangan indra penglihatannya. Entah ia harus memaki takdir atau dirinya yang bisa-bisanya berada di sana.

Fon menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, namun ilusionis itu merasa sesak serta duka yang terpancar dari sana. Bibir yang pernah menciumnya sekali di masa lalu bergerak-gerak, mengatakan sesuatu yang merupakan sebuah pesan. Mammon menggertakkan giginya, memuntahkan air mata yang entah sejak kapan tak bisa ditahannya.

'Wo ai ni_, Mammon. Teruslah hidup, ya?'_

Lalu tubuh itu terjatuh ke tanah, menghasilkan suara debuman yang cukup mengalihkan seluruh perhatian di sana. Pria dengan nama asli Viper itu tak dapat memikirkan apa pun, pikirannya mengharu teraduk-aduk, kacau. Selanjutnya, yang menjeritkan nama Fon pertama kali dan paling keras hingga memenuhi ruangan itu adalah Mammon.

.

.

.

"Oi, Mammon," Bel membuka pintu kamar si pria, melangkah ke dalamnya tanpa seizing pemiliknya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tak masuk sebelum mengetuk dulu kan, Bel," desis Mammon masih dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Diketuk pun kau tak akan membiarkan kami masuk kan?" _Badai_ Varia itu mengangkat bahunya santai. "Yang lain mulai mengkhawatirkanmu, mungkin kau harus membayar untuk itu. Ushishishi~."

"Ini tanggal berapa?" tanya sang ilusionis mengabaikan tawa si pria.

"Kau sudah tiga hari mengurung diri," jawab Bel masih dengan seringai terpatri di bibirnya.

"_Muu_, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Heh?"

"Aku membiarkanmu masuk hanya untuk menanyakanmu tanggal saja. Kau bisa keluar, Bel," ulang pria bertudung itu tak bersalah. Kali ini ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Bel yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Sampai jumpa, Mammon." Bel membalikkan badan, melambaikan tangan kanan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Mammon," panggilan itu terucap setelah Mammon membalikkan badan lagi.

Memutar matanya, Arcobaleno_ kabut_ itu kembali membalikkan badannya untuk yang kedua kali. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada tak suka.

"_Badai_ yang itu tak akan suka melihat _kabut_nya terus mengurung diri, paham?"

Jantung Viper berdegup lebih cepat dua kali, matanya membulat di balik tudungnya bersiap memuntahkan cairan bening lagi. Bel melangkahkan kaki keluar, meninggalkan ilusionis itu mematung di kamar.

Lagi, cairan bening itu membasahi pipinya, memporak-porandakan suasana hatinya. Manik _violet_-nya tergenang air mata, tak ketinggalan bibirnya ikut digigit demi menahan isakan terpendam yang selalu dirasakannya.

'Wo ai ni_, Mammon.'_

Lagi, kata-kata itu terkenang oleh si pria. Lagi, gambaran kematian sang _badai_, entah sejak kapan putaran waktu telah berlaku saat itu. Lagi, memorinya membiarkan potongan itu terus mengalir dalam otaknya, membuat luka yang dibuat pria berdarah Asia itu semakin menganga. Lagi, suara Fon terngiang di telinganya, seakan ia tengah berada di sampingnya.

'_Terus hidup, ya?'_

"Bagaimana?" Pria itu berbisik pilu, tak kuasa menelan sakit yang diaduk bersama rasa bersalah serta rindu. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana _kabut_ bisa hidup jika tak ada _badai_ yang memicunya?"

.

.

.

Bulan terus berganti, musim berputar tanpa henti. Dedaunan mulai berguguran, tanda untuk para manusia bahwa mereka sudah memasuki musim gugur dan harus menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang dapat menghangatkan badan. Mammon sudah lama keluar dari persembunyian, ia mulai melangkah ke depan meski seringkali pria bertudung itu kembali ke masa lalu berkat kenangan.

Pria itu berdiri tepat di taman depan Varia HQ, mengamati setiap daun demi daun yang jatuh. Otaknya entah sudah berapa kali membawanya kabur ke masa lampau, tepat di mana saat itu mereka berdua. Dedaunan juga banyak sekali yang gugur waktu itu, membuat pemandangan indah yang baru.

"_Kau suka tempat ini, Mammon?"_

Pertanyaan itu sekelebat teringat kembali, suara merdu si lelaki terngiang untuk yang ke sekian kali. Mammon mematung tak bergerak meski hanya satu inci, kepalanya didongakkan memperhatikan dedaunan yang gugur satu demi satu.

"Muu_, katakan saja kenapa kau mengundangku kemari."_

Ah, bisakah ini dikatakan memori yang manis? Atau mungkin karena sudah tak dapat diulang harus dikatakan tragis?

_Pria dengan pakaian tradisional Cina itu tertawa kecil. Tanpa diduga ia menepuk puncak kepala orang yang paling ia benci sekaligus ia cintai. "Hanya ingin bersamamu saja apa tidak boleh?"_

Mammon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan lagi semua tangisnya. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk keluar dari masa kelam itu, namun semua hal di semesta selalu saja mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Apa memang ia sudah terlanjur gila? Ataukah ini memang penyesalan tiada akhir yang dijatuhkan takdir sebagai hukuman untuknya?

_Pria bertudung itu membuang muka, mendengus tak suka. "Kau harus membayar untuk itu."_

_Fon tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali menarik tangannya. Manik karamel si pria kembali tertuju pada dedaunan yang jatuh bebas di udara. "Tapi, kau suka, 'kan?"_

Seandainya bisa meminta, _kabut_ Varia itu sudah lama memohon tak peduli jika itu bisa merendahkan harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi dari dirgantara. Sakit ini terlalu menyiksanya, pilu ini memangsanya, ia tak kuat terus menerima hukuman ini seorang diri tanpa orang yang selalu tersenyum lembut itu di sampingnya.

_Mammon membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Jawab saja sendiri, Badai yang bodoh."_

Ah, tidak. Kali ini Viper lah yang memaki dirinya bodoh.

.

.

.

"_Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Fon sembari meregangkan tubuhnya di atap SMP Namimori._

"Muu_, kau benar-benar harus membayar dua kali lipat untuk ini, Fon," kata sang murid baru SMP Namimori—Monta. Perlahan, wujud pemuda SMP berambut pirang itu menyusut lalu menjadi sosok Arcobaleno dengan sebuah katak kecil yang bertengger di atas kepalanya—itu Mammon._

"_Jangan begitu, Mammon. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau _Arcobaleno Trial_ ini baru saja diselenggarakan?" Fon tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, dialihkannya manik karamelnya ke arah si pria, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata._

_Mammon mendengus mendengarnya. "Ya, dan kudengar kau gagal."_

"_Kau juga, kan?" Fon menggerling jahil. Pria pemilik nama asli Viper itu membuang muka, membuat sang _badai_ tertawa kecil._

"_Berisik."_

"_Tapi menurutku tidak masalah," cetus Fon tenang. "Mereka pantas mendapatkan pengakuan kita."_

"_Terserah padamu." Kini kepala sang ilusionis teralih dan menatap gerbang sekolah. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tak paham alur pembicaraan ini."_

"_Ah, ya," Fon tersenyum, begitu lembut hingga membuat pria di sampingnya luluh. "Kurasa bukan hanya para penerus generasi kesepuluh itu saja yang dapat memperoleh pengakuan."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

_Pria berkepang itu menatap dalam ilusionis Arcobaleno yang sudah lama dicintai sekaligus dibencinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lurus di depan dada, mengindahkan tatapan heran dari anggota Varia._

"_Mau bersamaku, Mammon?"_

.

.

.

Selesai sudah.

Colonello dan Mammon tengah terdesak saat itu, mereka sudah melangkah lebih jauh dari zona gawat darurat. Di depan mereka, para anggota keluarga Millefiore tengah mengukir seringai kemenangan, siap menendang mereka ke alam baka dari kehidupan yang sekarang.

"Oi, Viper. Saat kuberi tanda, cepat pergi dan temui yang lain. Suruh mereka mengungsi, _kora_!" bisik Colonello.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengorbankan diri. Colonello!"

"Heh," pria pirang itu menyeringai pahit, namun tegas di saat bersamaan. "Katakan pada Lal jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyusulku."

"Aku tak sudi menjadi kurir pengantar pesan. Aku tak dibayar untuk itu," desis Mammon tak terima.

"Maaf kalau begitu," Colonello menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sang ilusionis. "Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain saat ini."

.

.

.

"Colonello tewas, _check_." Ginger Bread menyeringai puas, ditatapnya Mammon yang masih mematung melihat pengorbanan Colonello di depannya.

"Oi, Viper. Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja? Colonello sudah mati di depanmu dan kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk kabur. Bagaimana jika kau menyerah saja?" tawar Ginger seraya tertawa pongah.

Mammon tak menjawab, ia tengah berpikir keras saat itu. Ia kacau, pikirannya teraduk-aduk tak tentu.

"Bagaimana, Viper?"

Mammon menggertakkan giginya, memaki takdir yang tiba-tiba mengantarkannya di depan pintu kematian.

"_Kurasa bukan hanya para penerus generasi kesepuluh itu saja yang dapat memperoleh pengakuan."_

Kata-kata Fon kembali terngiang di indra pendengaran si pria bertudung panjang, memaksanya kembali ke masa lampau. Ia teringat lagi pemandangan dari atas gedung SMP Namimori, teringat lagi senyum cerah _badai_nya, teringat lagi akan semua hal yang sebenarnya tabu untuk dikenang sekarang.

"_Maksudnya?"_

Ya, saat itu dia tidak paham apa arti dari kata-kata Fon, terlalu menutup diri dari semua yang pemilik dot Arcobaleno merah itu lakukan untuknya.

"_Mau bersamaku, Mammon?"_

Ilusionis itu tertegun mengingatnya, namun langsung membuatnya tersenyum beberapa sekon berikutnya.

"Oi, Viper. Beritahu jawabanmu, aku mulai bosan." Ginger menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Heh, makhluk hina," desis Mammon pedas hingga membuat Ginger mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Mammon mengukir sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya, menatap anggota Millefiore _family_ itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau pikir ilusionis mana yang akan menyerah?"

Ginger tersekat sejenak, namun tak lama tawa pongah keluar darinya hingga membuat bahunya bergetar. "Hahahaha! Sudah kuduga, ilusionis bodoh yang ditinggal _badai_nya. Kau persis seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Licik, bodoh, berharga diri tinggi—tapi Fon jauh lebih bodoh mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu, Viper!"

Mammon tersenyum meremehkan, menantang. "Tak perlu basa-basi. Lakukan saja apa yang sudah menjadi tugasmu," sahutnya.

"Baiklah," sang musuh mengangkat tangannya ke udara, siap melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. "Selamat tinggal, Viper."

Namun Mammon tak gentar, tak gemetar. Bibirnya masih membentuk senyum yang sama, menatap orang yang akan menghabisi nyawanya tenang. Otaknya memaksanya lagi kembali ke masa lalu, ke masa di mana ia hanya berdua dengan Fon di atap Namimori-_chuu_.

"MATILAH KAU, VIPER!"

"_Mau bersamaku, Mammon?"_

'_Ya, aku akan bersamamu, Fon. Maaf tak tetap hidup seperti yang kau ingin dan yakini.'_

—_**DUAR!**_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : ALOHAAAA~ Saya kembali me-maso-kan FonMammon yang oenyoeh ini #ditampar. Kalian harus tau OST Shigatsu Kimi no Uso yang judulnya Again itu mantep banget apalagi didengerin pas buat fik ini! Ayo coba dengerin! #maunya. Btw, saya ambil _setting_ musim gugur buat _flashback_ pertama itu gegara ada gambar FonMammon di musim gugurr~~ #nakudah.

Oh, _Wo ai ni_ artinya aku mencintaimu~ 8D aduh saya udah lama mau masoin ini pairing, soalnya bagian rate M kan udah, paling eksplist-nya saya taro di Fb #JANGAN. Btw, ini udah bener belum ya _genre_-nya? Ada yang bisa ngasih saran? :|

_Well_, terima kasih yang sudah membaca ini! Segala kritik, saran, komentar, _fangirling_ akan selalu saya tampung :)) mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan di fik ini ya! Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
